In medical testing and processing, the use of robotics may minimize exposure to, or contact with, bodily fluid samples (otherwise referred to as “specimens”) and/or may increase productivity. For example, in some automated testing and processing systems (e.g., clinical analyzers and centrifuges), sample containers (such as test tubes, sample cups, vials, and the like) may be transported to and from sample racks (sometimes referred to as “cassettes”) and to and from a testing or processing system. Likewise, sample racks themselves may be transported from one location to another in relationship to the testing or processing system.
Such transportation may be accomplished by the use of an automated mechanism, which may include a robotic component (e.g., a moveable robot arm or gantry arrangement) having a moveable end effector which may have two or more gripper fingers coupled thereto. The end effector may be moved in two or more coordinate directions (e.g., X, Y, and Z). In this way, a sample container (containing a specimen to be tested or processed) or sample rack may be gripped by the end effector, and then moved from one location to another in relationship to the testing or processing system.
Inaccurate positioning of the end effector may cause collisions between the end effector and the sample containers, and/or between the sample container being moved and the equipment or sample rack. In the case where the sample rack is moved, inaccurate positioning of the end effector may cause collisions between the sample rack and the testing or processing system. Additionally, inaccurate calibration may contribute to jarring pick and place operations of the sample container and/or sample rack, which may contribute to unwanted spillage of the specimen. Accordingly, systems, apparatus, and methods that may improve accuracy of positioning of sample containers and sample racks being conveyed to and from testing and processing systems are desired.